


A Warm Day in Hell

by WhoopsOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cock Warming, Hell, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Threats of Violence, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “Your Majesty—”“Are you volunteering as a replacement?” Crowley asks, folding his hands absently on the back of Dean’s head. “It doubles as a flesh light. Perhaps you’d like a demonstration of your new job?”(Crowley is bored on the throne, might as well make use of his new toy.)





	A Warm Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19: Straightjacket and Cock-warming (and a little public and formal wear???)
> 
> I guess technically this is a ~~very short~~ very loose 4 for 4, but ehhhh.

Crowley is glad to be back on the throne, of course, but that doesn’t make the day-to-day logistics of running Hell any less tedious.

No, no, he wouldn’t trade this, but that doesn’t mean he particularly cares about _most_ of what happens. Morons coming up to him as if it matters what fucking color the _number slips_ are in his infinite waiting line to nowhere. Demons _bickering_ like children about who gets to torture the latest politician as if they don’t have all of infinity to be tortured _themselves_ for bothering him. He’s handpicked his underlings, purged most of the disloyal, but at least the disloyal would take some _fucking initiative_ to—

“Can we talk about the elephant in the room?” one underling snaps suddenly, _this_ close to being his certified pencil pusher.

Crowley doesn’t even look at her. “Elephants don’t go to hell,” he replies blandly, handing off the clipboard of new arrivals to the demon before him. The Annoyance steps into its place, staring down at him. He doesn’t care for that much.

“You know what I mean!” she exclaims, motioning violently between his legs. “How could you allow _Dean Winchester_ into _—?_ ”

Ah, again with that. _Dull._

“ _This?_ ” Crowley indicates with a fist in Dean’s hair, shaking him slightly. He doesn’t react other than a minute twitch at the corner of his eyes. The straight jacket certainly helps. Sam in a very dark room on the far side of hell, currently under no orders to be tortured again _‘but we can change that if we must’_ , also helps. “This is a cock sleeve, not a hunter. It’s no cause for concern.”

“Your _Majesty_ —”

“Are you volunteering as a replacement?” Crowley asks, folding his hands absently on the back of Dean’s head. “It doubles as a flesh light. Perhaps you’d like a demonstration of your new job?”

Dean makes a dull sound of protest at that. The only thing he has ever been good for is protecting Sam—well, _good_ being relative, Crowley supposes. The only thing that gives Dean’s life any worth is Sam’s life. If he wants to keep Sam in one piece, the best thing he can do is stay quiet and stuffed with a cock.

“It knows its place,” Crowley continues, watching with the same rapture as always as he shoves Dean down harder, steals his breath. Dean still doesn’t react other than shuffling on his knees to go where he’s been put. “Do you?”

Annoyance’s mouth abruptly snaps shut. She still looks mad, which Crowley may have to deal with more pointedly later. For now, though, he’ll accept her silence on the matter. “ _Sir_.”

“Then make yourself useful, won’t you?” Crowley says, motioning her away. She goes without a second glance at Dean, who—oh, he’s actually starting to choke. Letting him up some—he doesn’t want to make him pass out today, even though watching him thrash about like a beached fish is an amusement all its own—Crowley tilts his legs so he can nudge the toe of his shoe against Dean’s dick. It’s as close to an apology as he ever gets, even though Dean never gets off on it. Unless magically forced. Hm… Perhaps later.

For now, Crowley pats his head. “Good pet,” he says, slinging his off leg over Dean’s shoulder before turning back to his dossier. “Next!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…don’t let anyone look down their nose at you
> 
> Ah, Crowley. Playing with fire as always. Of course, they’ll escape and kill him, that’s the gospel truth!
> 
> Oh yeah, I’m doing Fandom Tr*mps Hate again this year, so heads up for that if anyone is interested in making me do their bidding. ❤


End file.
